joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cream the Rabbit (Sonic Battle)
Summary Cream the Rabbit is a playable character in Sonic Battle that for some reason is absurdly broken. She is also broken in Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Chronicles, but I haven't played these games so I kind of don't care. Powers and Stats Tier: At least '-1', likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of Tiers Name: Cream the Rabbit Origin: Sonic Battle Gender: Female Age: 6 (I think?) Classification: Anthropomorphic Rabbit, Absurdly broken character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Healing, Spin Dash, Can jump into the air and hit opponents with a homing attack, Cheese can create tornadoes and has some level of shapeshifting, One-Hit Kill, Resurrection (Can die up to 99 times), Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Absolute Infinity+, likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of AP (Being the most OP chararacter in the game easily puts her at this level and can win a match just by pressing B. Only surpassed by Emerl at his peak, and even then she can still put up a fight) Speed: At least Beyond Omnipresent, likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of Speed Lifting Strength: At least Beyond Irrelevant, likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of Lifting Strength (Can throw even the heaviest opponent arround like a ragdoll) Striking Strength: At least Absolute Infinity+, likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of Tiers Durability: At least Absolute Infinity+, likely Immeasurably Beyond the Concept of Durability Stamina: Limitless due to being a game character Range: Extended melee range, and somehow that's enough? Standard Equipment: Cheese (The chao, not the food) Intelligence: Tactic Genious (Because spamming the same attacks over and over is the best tactic) Weaknesses: Sonic Advance 3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ichikoro Gauge:' By using a Special Move when the Ichikoro Gauge is fully filled up, the Cream can defeat an opponent in one hit. *'Chao Arch, Chao Winder, Chao Salom and Chao Salom:' Somehow even her regular attacks are also broken. *'Cream Heal:' Cream heals herself through the pureness her heart (No, don't ask me how that works). It is strong heal skill, being able to quickly restore both HP and the Ichikoro Gauge. *'C. Revolution:' The Cream summons Cheese who spins rapidly underneath her to create a tornado, damaging enemies. Easily her most spameable technique *'Chao Knight:' Cream calls Cheese to their aid to block attacks. If the player successfully deflects an attack with Chao Knight, half of the received damage is transferred to the Ichikoro Gauge, completly canceling the attack and making the opponent flinch. *'Cream Cracker:' Cream materializes an Omochao which she then buries from the neck down with a trowel. The Omochao then explodes in a flash of light when an opponent come into contact with it, or if another is deployed, surprising the opponents, damaging them, blinding them and knocking them into the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Tier -1 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Flight Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Light Users Category:Completely Unfair Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Rabbits Category:Healing Users